


Haruka no Sora

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Yosuga no Sora
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, F/M, Power Dynamics, Sleepy Sex, Twincest, possession/marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is entirely in Haruka's power, and she will maintain that position whether Haruka wants it or not. Written for Kink_Bingo for the square Possession/Marking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka no Sora

**Author's Note:**

> This is set mid-way through episode 11, when they were fucking but Haruka hadn't become completely freaked out by Sora's weirdness yet, and no-one else knows about them.

Haruka turned absently, shifting into a more comfortable position. As he moved, something brushed against him, and a quiet sigh could be heard. The sensations anchored him and consciousness slowly returned.

Yes – he was lying in bed, and from the shade of light beyond his eyelids and the sound of birds behind his window it was morning. The blanket wound uselessly in a tangled mess over his stomach – he only continued to use it, really, because he couldn't get to sleep without one no matter how hot it was. Yes, that was normal. But -

His eyes fluttered open, falling on the sight of his twin sister sleeping peacefully beside him. Her long grey hair was fanned around her, falling over her pearly-white shoulders. Her eyelashes were dark where they rested against her smooth cheeks, her lips full and pastel pink. She was hugging her toy doll to her naked chest, fingers locked around it protectively. As always, she looked like some sort of beautiful doll – fragile and innocent, pure as snow.

Emotion flowed through him. Yes – this, too, was normal, now. To be so close to her, now, and to see this beauty so near to him, to not only be able to take care of her, but to touch her...

With mild surprise he was too sleepy to encourage, he realised that her eyelashes were flickering. A tiny pale hand reached upwards to rub at her eyes, which soon opened to him – the precise same dark grey colour of his own.

“Haru...” she murmured, voice husky with sleep but as beautiful as ever. As he watched, her lips twitched, widening into a small but truly genuine smile.

“Sora,” he replied, smiling in turn, expression identical. Ever since they had moved here he had been so worried – Sora had seemed so unhappy, so bored, so frustrated... Being able to take care of her and make her happy like this was so wonderful!

With a giggle, Sora shuffled forward, kissing his lips lightly. Haruka let his eyes flutter closed and returned the kiss, enjoying the feel of Sora's bare legs against his own. The toy squashed between their chests and Sora broke away, moving it out of the way. Haru chuckled, and Sora grinned at him. A moment later she had latched onto his shoulders and pulled him over her, kissing him more deeply.

As he kissed her, running his hands through that perfectly if now slightly messy hair there was a little voice in the back of his head reminding him, as always, of what he was doing. This was his sister – he shouldn't be kissing her, or touching her like this, or wanting to do anything like that. But that voice had been speaking up so much lately, and he was tired and happy and had his arms full with a beautiful, adorable girl who was madly in love with him, so just for a few moments, he decided not to care.

Propping himself up with one arm, he let his other drift down to her shoulders, pressing into the soft skin of her arm. She murmured and he flinched away – pain? He always forgot how sensitive her skin was. Of course, that sensitivity could be more pleasurable elsewhere...

Deciding that that was a very good idea, Haruka traced his fingers downwards, cupping his hand around her cute breast. Her skin was so warm...! She sighed into the kiss, pulling him closer. He considered curling his fingers around the curve of her breast and deliberately avoiding her nipple, but gave in after only a moment's thought. He had never been good at teasing on purpose, especially not towards Sora.

She gasped as his fingertip touched the pink bud, her nipples hardening quickly. Slowly, he rubbed his thumb against the side, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Soon she was squirming beneath him, her lower half pressing distractingly into his crotch. Still he rolled the nipple between his fingers, tongue lapping against hers.

The mouth disappeared; Sora had turned her head away. Her pale cheeks were flushed, her lashes falling over her half-lidded eyes. “Haru~,” she protested, pouting. “So slow!”

Haruka blinked, then chuckled. “Sorry!” He pecked her lips apologetically, then shuffled further down on the futon so he could kiss against her collarbone, the middle of the chest, and then -

“Ah!” Sora's back arched, her thighs clamping shut as Haruka took her nipple into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue. He was still pretty new to this – other than Nao, Sora was his first – but he had had a good deal of practice lately and was getting used to working out exactly what Sora enjoyed. He sucked lightly, then hard, and Sora groaned louder, hands curling around the back of his hand, fingers tangling in his hair.

But Haru wasn't done there, and after a moment he let go of the nipple, to Sora's whimper of frustration. Instead he kissed across her small, cute tummy, eventually reaching her cunt.

It was so strange seeing it up close like this. When they were kids they had seen each other naked so many times, and then even when they were older odd glimpses of skin were inevitable. But even when they were young they weren't _supposed_ to look – not like this, with his face practically touching it. Each time he did it he felt a shiver of achievement for a desire he had never known he had. Or never wanted to admit, at any rate.

“Stop looking,” Sora complained, but with amusement in her voice. “It's embarrassing...”

“Sorry!” Haruka said again, breathing warm air onto her engorged clit; Sora jumped. “I can't help it...”

Sora giggled, and Haruka allowed himself one final thing – he pressed his mouth on one side to her folds and sniffed. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed this so much, but this other sensory reminder of exactly what they were doing quickened his heartbeat ever further. Leaning on one arm, he brought the other hand to the top of her thigh, rolling her hips back to he could access her pussy better and supporting her leg. Sora moved with him, widening her legs and shifting her position.

Finally, Haruka licked at her clit, the small sensation making her quiver. Again his tongue flickered against it, and then again, and then he took a long lick up its length.

“A-ah! Haru-chan...” she cried, rolling her head back and fisting her hands in his hair once more. He licked again, and with another shiver, Sora pushed at his head, forcing his lips against her pussy. _So controlling..._ Haru thought with a sigh, but wrapped his lips against the big, red clit before him and began to suck.

“Haru...!” Sora moaned, shifting her body back and forth in time with his sucks. “Y-yes, please... Ahhh...!!” Her grip tightened to become almost painful against his scalp but Haruka didn't care – the sounds and smells of her were intoxicating, and his dick was already hard enough that he barely noticed.

Adjusting his arm, he brought a hand to rub against the folds of her opening, slipping his fingertips in. With another great suck, saliva dripping from his mouth over her clit and pussy, he plunged his hand in, pressing against the opening with his thumb. With a loud cry, Sora came, paroxysms wracking her body. Haru continued to lick at her clit, slowing his pace, until Sora relaxed with a sigh.

Her hands relaxed in his hair, and after a few moments they shakingly began to smooth it down again. Haruka chuckled, shuffling further up the futon again to look at Sora in the face. She looked unspeakably beautiful – face flushed, hair falling over her face and shoulders, and smile as wide as he had ever seen in her. The expression in her eyes was one that Haruka had honestly never been certain he'd ever see – one of total adoration. He marvelled.

“I love you, Haru,” she murmured, touching his cheek.

“Me, too,” he replied honestly.

She curled her arms around his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him again. Haruka brushed a couple of strands of hair from her shoulder, fingers dancing over her skin. For a couple of minutes Haruka let this continue, but his patience could only last so long and then he was pulling away just enough that he could speak.

“Can I...?”

His dick was so hard by now, straining from the delicious sounds of his twin and from the unavoidable pressure of it against her. Already he was leaking precome, smearing across her stomach. But he was determined not to hurt her, and tried to control his heavy breathing.

“You don't need to ask, you know,” Sora replied, and he couldn't see her but he could practically feel her rolling her eyes. “Just do it!”

“R-right...”

Reaching down, he spread the lips of her pussy with one hand, circling the base of his dick with the other. He jumped at the feeling, swallowing heavily. With one movement, he pushed inside of her; together, they cried out at the feeling.

“Ah! Yes, Haru, I love it...” Sora moaned, voice slurred with sleep and pleasure.

“Haah... Yeah...”

Haruka bit his lip, ignoring his pounding heart. The pressure encasing his dick was so strong, he could probably come just from this...

He moved his hips outwards, the sound of his cock moving in Sora's pussy creating a loud, obscene slicking sound. He shuddered, the heat in his crotch almost too much to bear. Gathering himself, he plunged in again, causing Sora to cry out again.

“H-hurry up, Haru...!”

Not needing any further encouragement, Haruka began to pound in and out of his sister's pussy, their hips meeting with wet smacks. With each thrust he felt more and more dizzy, all of his other senses disappearing around him other than the magnificent feel of Sora's cunt around his cock.

“Haru – I'm close...!”

Biting down the urge to come up the groan in her voice, Haru leaned down again to kiss Sora full on the lips. There was no finesse in the movement – their tongues met clumsily, their saliva dripping from their mouths.

“Sora...!” he gasped into her mouth, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Haru, I'm -”

Suddenly, Haruka felt a jolt of pain at his neck – Sora was biting into him. At the same time, she moaned loudly, her hips halting. Barely a moment later, Haruka was coming, too, eyes clenched shut at the feel of the pain and the force of the orgasm.

For a few moments they lay there, breathing heavily. Almost unconsciously, Haruka rolled over to the side so as not to squash Sora. She was smiling at him as before, and couldn't help but smile, too. Faintly, he realized that there was something wet on his shoulder. He touched a fingertip – blood. Sora had really bitten him hard. It had felt damn good, though. He hadn't known she -

It was like a switch clicked in his head. Wait. There was something wrong with this, wasn't there?

All of a sudden, he sat up, touching his finger to the bite again. His neck. There would be a mark there for sure – and he still had to go to school today!

“Wh-why did you do that?” he asked breathlessly, before he could think. Would he be able to hide the mark with his collar? Unlikely unless he did up the top button, and in that case it would be incredibly obvious what he was trying to conceal. Could he pretend that it came from someone else? But for the last few days he'd only been hanging out with Sora, and everyone knew it...

Panicking, he tried to get up – but was caught on his sleeve by Sora's hand.

He turned. She was still lying down on the bed, totally naked, his come dripping from her pussy. Her wide grey eyes – precisely the same as his own – were drawn in hurt, her lip quivering.

“Please, Haru...”

“But everyone...”

“I don't care,” she said, voice suddenly vicious. He blinked, and she had returned to her nearly tearful state, tugging at his sleeve. “Please,” she repeated, pleadingly.

Haruka's heart was pounding – even more so than it had been before while they were having sex. This was insane. This was ridiculous! She knew what would happen if anyone found out, and she knew how he felt about that...

Before his eyes, Sora's head began to move, turning away from him. At first he thought she was deliberately avoiding his eyes, but then her neck strained, lengthening for him.

“Please,” she repeated in a whisper.

No. He couldn't do it. For him to have a hickey was bad enough, but both of them?! There would be no way to hide it, no way to explain it... It could be a coincidence, but who would believe something like that...?

And yet still his heart pounded faster than ever, and he realized with an unpleasant start that his dick was twitching, already half-hard. If he hadn't already just come, he knew with a sickening certainty that he would be fully erect. There was an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it was growing and growing, tightening its hold on his muscles and tendons and refusing to allow him to leave.

Sora lay before him, skin white as an angel's, smooth as a doll's. Her nakedness exaggerated her already vulnerable state, and even in this position the weakness of her body was clear. Her skin was darkened with exertion, and come pooled at the base of her pussy. And there she was lying with her neck fully exposed to him.

Haruka's brow furrowed, sweat appearing there. He wasn't actually attracted to this, was he? No! This was wrong! He was supposed to take care of her, not take advantage of her! To be attracted to her, to his own twin sister, that was one thing, but to be attracted to her weakness, her vulnerability, the extent to which she willingly placed herself in his control...

He spluttered without words. His hands twitched, longing to move, to – to what? What did he want? He didn't want to want this, not at all, but that wasn't even remotely the same thing, and she was still lying there patiently, waiting for him to move...

“Haru...” she breathed, so quietly he almost couldn't hear. “I want to be yours.”

Shaking, he moved forward – just one centimetre, and then another. The more he moved the easier it became, despite the increasingly desperate voice in the back of his mind telling him to turn back now. Still he moved, until his hot breath was caressing the skin of her neck.

His eyes trailed over the flesh. Where to do it? Where would it hurt less? Where would it...show? Unsure what he was planning to do with that information, he lingered on one patch of skin, just above the juncture between her neck and her shoulder.

With a sense of tortured finality, he bit softly. Sora's reaction was immediate, a great sigh of relief and a mewl of pleasure. Her fingers and toes curled, neck arching back. Haruka continued to nibble at the skin, sucking slightly. Sora hiccuped, and then giggled, and then again, delightedly.

He tried to avoid her eyes, but Sora wouldn't have it, deliberately placing herself in his field of vision. If before she had looked adoring, the expression she wore now was beyond even that – worshipful, even. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. “I love you, Haru,” she said thickly, kissing him slowly. Haruka let his eyes close, letting her kiss him. Either she didn't notice or didn't care about his apathy, for when she ended the kiss she giggled again, hugging him and burying her face into his chest.

 _I didn't do it because I found it hot_ , he told himself. _I did it because she wanted me to_.

When he realized that he might actually have been right, the sick feeling in his stomach only intensified.


End file.
